Protector, hermano y amante
by Luna Andry
Summary: La primera vez que estuve a solas con él fue uno de los más tristes de mi vida y desde ese momento nunca me dejó sola; siempre fue un padre, un hermano y un amante para mi. Mini-Fic


**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA**

**ESPERANDO LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ME ESTUVO DANDO DE VUELTAS EN LA CABEZA**

* * *

La primera vez que estuve a solas con él fue uno de los más tristes de mi vida; era el funeral de mi madre, Rosemary Andley. Yo tenía solo dieciséis años y mi madre era lo único que tenía, pero a partir de ese momento yo estaba completamente sola.

-tienes que comer Candy-me dijo Terry. La mano derecha de mi madre, un joven de 22 años que a partir de ese día sería mi tutor  
-ya comí suficiente-le dije dejando casi la mitad del filete que había ordenado en un restaurante cerca del lugar en el que se llevaba a cabo el funeral de mi mamá.  
-entonces nos vamos-dijo serio llamando a la mesera que nos atendía para pedir la cuenta.

Salimos del restaurante y caminamos un par de calles en silencio hasta el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de mi madre. Cuando entré toda la gente volteó a mirarme. Algunos con lágrimas en los ojos, otros serios y otros con una expresión llena de lástima hacia mí. Unas cuantas personas se me acercaron para decirme cuánto sentían mi pérdida; yo les decía gracias o simplemente movía la cabeza. No estaba de humor para escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir de mi madre. No podían decirme nada nuevo, yo la conocía mejor que nadie y escuchar más cosas sobre ella solamente hacia mi corazón temblar e inundar mis ojos de lágrimas.

-ven por aquí- me dijo Terry poniendo una mano en mi hombro y llevándome hasta un sofá negro en un rincón de la sala, cerca del ataúd.  
Esa tarde estuve sentada ahí viendo pasar a la gente a despedirse de ella y escuchando sus palabras. Dos tías mías vinieron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me abrazaron pero no me daban consuelo alguno, yo tuve que decirles "todo está bien, ella ya no sufre". Mis primos fueron de más apoyo; Archie y Stear me abrazaron y dijeron que lo que necesitará no dudara en llamarlos. Ellos me llevan cinco años, estudian y trabajan y siempre me han cuidado ya que soy la más pequeña.  
No sé cómo hice esa tarde para no llorar tanto hasta quedarme sin aire. Sólo sé que en los únicos brazos en los que lloré y sentí consuelo fue en los de mi nana María y en Terry quien sólo se alejaba de mí para hacer una llamada o verificar algunas cosas que en ese momento yo no podía manejar.

-vamos a casa-me dijo mi nana a las once de la noche.  
-quiero quedarme-fue mi fría respuesta  
-pero cariño, debes descansar  
-quiero quedarme-hablé un poco más fuerte aunque mi voz seguía siendo casi un murmullo

Mi nana aceptó de mala gana y preocupada, ahora lo sé pero en ese momento a mi no me importaba nada. Yo solo quería quedarme ahí, sin pensar en nada.  
Esa noche solo nos quedamos Terry y yo en esa grande y fría sala llena de flores. Él se sentó a mi lado y sin decir palabras me extendió su brazo y yo me acuné en él. Y sólo ese gestó bastó para que comenzara a llorar hasta el cansancio, hasta quedarme sin aire, hasta sentir que los ojos se me cerraban y la cabeza me explotaba.  
-todo va a estar bien-me dijo al oído y juraría que también estaba llorando.

El siguiente día fue el entierro; más personas llegaron al cementerio y dejaron una rosa sobre el ataúd. Algunas personas nunca supe quiénes eran pero estuvieron ahí  
-nos iremos cuando tú quieras-me dijo Terry quitándose sus lentes de sol. Yo asentí y sólo esperé unos minutos más para poder despedirme de mi madre.  
-descansa, que yo estaré bien- fue lo último que pude decir antes de comenzar a llorar.

Terry me llevó a casa donde mi nana estaba ya desde media hora atrás lidiando con mi tía Zara.  
-¡no se la llevará!-decía una y otra vez con potente voz.  
-es mi sobrina, ¿quién me lo va a impedir?  
-yo-dijo Terry deslizando la puerta de la sala  
-¿quien eres tu?-preguntó grosera  
-el tutor legal de Candy- cuando dijo estas palabras a pesar de que yo ya lo sabía tuvieron el mismo efecto que la primera vez. Un frío descomunal recorrió todo mi cuerpo sin permitirme pensar en nada.  
-eso no es posible. Usted no es nada de mi sobrina. Ella vendrá conmigo, con su familia. Díselo Candy-llevó su mirada arrogante hacia mí y fue cuando yo reaccioné y regresé al mundo real.  
-tía, lo que dice Terry es cierto. Él es mi tutor y yo no me puedo ir con nadie si él no lo autoriza.  
-eso es ridículo. ¿Porqué mi hermana dejaría a este niño cuidándote? Ella sabía que me tenía a mí- dijo con su voz chillona que siempre había odiado  
-precisamente por eso-dijo Terry y yo no entendí lo que quiso decir. Pero supongo que mi tía si y fue entonces como se fue de mi casa.

Una semana después volví a la escuela. Mi nana seguía viviendo conmigo y Terry iba a verme cada tarde y si no podía ir me llamaba por teléfono preguntándome cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo. Admito que en esos momentos él fue como el padre que nunca tuve.  
Pasaron dos semanas y él iba a recogerme al término de clases todos los días.

-lo siento Anthony pero yo en este momento no puedo seguir siendo tu novia.-le dije con toda la honestidad del mundo posible.  
-lo sé Candy y te entiendo- me abrazó con cariño y me dio un último beso en los labios en señal de despedida.-siempre estaré aquí para ti- me dedicó una sonrisa y yo también sonreí agradeciendo que me entendiera en los momentos más difíciles.  
-gracias- le dije y escuché como Terry tocaba la bocina de su auto diciéndome que ya había llegado-adiós- me despedí y casi corrí hasta el auto.  
-ponte el cinturón-me dijo frío cuando apenas y me había subido al auto. Cerré la puerta y acomodé mi mochila a mis pies y por último me puse el cinturón de seguridad aunque fue un poco tarde ya que Terry había arrancado y me fui de frente contra el tablero del auto-te dije que te pusieras el cinturón.-me regañó como sí hubiera cometido la más grande estupidez del mundo.  
-querías que me lo pusiera antes de subir-le contesté molesta por su mal humor que era más que evidente. Él no me contestó nada, ni siquiera volteó a mirarme y siguió el camino hasta llegar a un restaurante. Lo miré confundida pero el prácticamente me ignoró. Bajó del auto y yo lo imité. Entramos, nos condujeron a una mesa y esperamos a que nos tomaran la orden.  
-María me dijo que no has comido bien en todo este tiempo.-seguía con su tono frío y serio que me llevaba a pensar que era una irresponsable y una carga para él y para mi nana. Yo me encogí de hombros sin decirle nada, ni siquiera lo miré porque estaba segura que si lo hacía me soltaría a llorar.  
No me dijo nada más y cuando el mesero llegó a tomarnos a orden Terry pidió por mi una sopa de verduras y un filete con ensalada; limonada y sin postre como si castigara a una niña de ocho años.  
-voy al baño-le dije levantándome de mi asiento.  
-no tardes- me dijo cuando había avanzado dos pasos  
-no jefe-respondí con coraje sin voltear a verlo. Ese chico estaba insoportable; siempre había sido de carácter fuerte mas no amargado, recuerdo que lo veía sonreír cuando por cualquier circunstancia iba a mi casa a hablar con mi mamá o cuando yo estaba en la oficina acompañándola, pero a partir de ese día se volvió insoportable.  
Cuando regresé él estaba hablando por teléfono. No sé si estaba molesto o si ese ceño fruncido era normal. -avísame todo lo que pase-colgó el teléfono y yo me senté.  
-todo bien-pregunté y sabía que me tenía que responder. Después de todo si se trataba de trabajo me debía cuentas ¿no?  
-un problema de reparto. La mercancía que llevábamos se perdió-  
-¿robo?-pregunté  
-si pero ya se ha levantado la denuncia.  
-y la mercancía  
-ya hablamos a la fábrica y enviarán nuevo producto.  
-bien-asentí con la cabeza y comencé a comer la sopa que sí bien no era de mi total agrado de repente tenía hambre y la terminé pronto.

-si no te cuidas tendré que llevarte al doctor para que te de vitaminas o algo para que estés sana

-no es para tanto, y no tengo cinco años para que me amenaces con medicina

-entonces no te portes como una niña de cinco años-

-si te molesto tanto no tienes porqué preocuparte por mi. No seré una carga o un estorbo en tu vida

-no lo eres- me respondió rápidamente y en un tono más delicado y ante ese cambio de humor tan brusco yo no podía hacer nada, solo soportarlo.

Los meses que siguieron fueron más llevaderos; veía menos a Terry ya que dejó de ir por mi a la escuela, pero cada tercer día me llamaba diciéndome lo que había hecho en la semana, lo que YO había hecho y cómo lo sabía, no tenía ni idea, algunas cosas era obvio que se las informaba mi nana, pero lo que hacía o no hacía en la escuela, eso daba un poco de miedo, incluso los nombres de mis amigos sabía hasta el punto de llegar a prohibirme hablar con Karen, una chica lista pero demasiado irresponsable y yo, por mi terquedad ignoré la orden de Terry y eso me trajo la mayor vergüenza de mi trayectoria estudiantil; reprobar trigonometría.

-¿y qué? ¿Necesitas clases particulares?- dijo elevando la voz cuando fue a verme a mi casa y yo le tuve que dar la noticia

-no- respondí

-¿entonces?

-solo necesito que firmes ese examen y el profesor me dejará responderlo de nuevo y para que lo sepas no fui la única que reprobó, el examen era algo complicado

-no es excusa

-lo sé, solo que tienes que saber que no soy una estúpida que no puede responder un simple examen de triángulos- elevé mi vox también y lo reté con la mirada. Nos miramos a los ojos por largo rato. Seguramente él pensaba la manera de estrangularme o de deshacerse de mí y yo lo miraba con coraje, odiando la manera en que me trataba, mi madre nunca se hubiera puesto de esa manera.

-¿a qué hora es tu examen?-me preguntó sin dejar de mirarnos serios

-a las once- le respondí y él firmó el examen para después arrancar una hoja de mi libreta y comenzar a escribir- resuelve esto- me extendió la hoja en la que había un ejercicio como los que venían en mi examen. Tomé un lápiz, mi calculadora y la hoja y con mi orgullo por los cielos le devolví la hoja cinco minutos después con el triangulo resuelto.

El día siguiente fue uno de los mejores en mucho tiempo; mi profesor de matemáticas no se portó tan mal como todos creíamos y solo nos dio a resolver un simple ejercicio como el que Terry me dio la tarde anterior.

-¿pasaste?- me preguntó Patty cuando salí del salón yo moví la cabeza en señas de afirmativa- sabía que si podías hacerlo- me dijo y estas mismas palabras me las dijo mi nana y sorpresivamente Terry, quien fue a la escuela a recogerme al termino de las clases.

-no quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como esto- me dijo serio pero no mal humorado cuando bajé del auto

-no pasará- prometí y lo he cumplido. Han pasado casi dos años, en un mes cumplo dieciocho años y al fin seré libre de Terry y él lo será de mí. Supongo que los dos esperamos el 7 de mayo con ansias. Él será libre de mí aunque no de la compañía pero eso ya no es un gran problema, estos dos años él ha hecho un trabajo excelente por lo que me ha mostrado en todos esos informes que detesto leer pero que por fortuna entiendo.

Aunque mi relación con él sigue siendo como perros y gatos. Él me regaña, yo lo reto y siempre terminamos peleando por tonterías ya que los "problemas" que le causo no son de gran importancia. Mis calificaciones son buenas, no tomo, no fumo, estoy en contra de las drogas por completo así que no tendría porqué preocuparse tanto por mi, pero parece que le encanta hacerlo.

"estoy en la puerta de tu escuela. Baja, tenemos que irnos"

El mensaje llegó justo cinco minutos antes que terminara mi clase de Ciencias y después tenía clase de historia así que no me podía, no quería ir.

"tengo clase"

Le respondí por debajo de la mesa para que el profesor no notara que estaba usando el celular. El timbre sonó y el profesor salió y dos minutos después escuché como uno de mis compañeros decía que no tendríamos la clase siguiente. "maldito suertudo" pensé cuando el celular volvió a sonar:

"sal o entraré por ti"

"YA VOY" le respondí con letras mayúsculas como eso sirviera para intimidar a Terrence Grandchester. Me despedí de Patty y Annie y bajé las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la puerta donde Terry estaba a punto de entrar a la escuela y cumplir su amenaza.

-¿a dónde vamos?-pregunté cuando estuve frente a él pero él, muy amablemente no me respondió.

-señorita Andley- escuché la voz del director de la escuela que para mi desgracia se sabía muy bien mi nombre y mi historial- señor Grandchester- exclamó con sorpresa y estrechó la mano de mi tutor

-buenas tardes director, disculpe pero tengo que llevarme a Candy y no podrá tomar la clase siguiente- dijo con una amabilidad extraordinaria que si yo no lo conociera tan bien hubiera creído que Terry era la persona más amable del mundo.

-¿qué clase tiene señorita?- me preguntó el director

-historia, con el señor Robinson

-¡ah! Él no podrá venir, llamó diciendo que tuvo un problema con su auto y está del otro lado de la ciudad, así que no se preocupe, puede irse sin problema

-gracias- Terry estrechó la mano del director y salimos de la escuela. Subimos al auto que conducía Daniel, el chofer de Terry de un tiempo a la fecha.

-¿ya me dirás a dónde vamos?-volví a preguntar

-a la oficina, hay una junta y tienes que estar presente- me respondió y los seguros de las puertas bajaron.

En todo el camino no dije nada y Terry tampoco hizo el intento. Lo miré con el rabillo del ojo y por primera vez lo vi como a una persona joven y atractiva. Sus ojos azules son bonitos, un azul intenso que le dan una personalidad de seguridad y cierta grandeza; su piel casi blanca y perfecta con las marcas de una barba recién afeitada. Me puse nerviosa cuando él también me miró de reojo. Me removí en el asiento y miré por la ventana hasta llegar al edificio de la compañía. –Vamos- me dijo por lo bajo- deja tu mochila- obedecí y salimos del auto; subimos por el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso, la sala de juntas donde los socios de la empresa me esperaban para rendirme cuentas a mí, a una chica de 17 años.

Terry se sentó en la cabecera de la enorme mesa de cristal después de indicarme mi lugar en la cabecera del otro extremo. El informe comenzó por parte de cada uno de los socios. Me sentí orgullosa ya que entendía sus términos financieros y un sinfín de palabras que desde que tengo uso de razón han estado en mi vocabulario.

Cuando la junta terminó fuimos todos al piso anterior al que estábamos y al ver todo el corazón se me estrujó y un nudo en mi garganta me impidió hablar por unos segundos. Todo el personal estaba ahí en una reunión con motivo de la fundación de la compañía; la empresa de mi madre que con tanto esfuerzo, siendo madre soltera había fundado.

-las palabras nunca serán suficientes para expresar lo que Rosemary Andley fue- dijo uno de los socios más viejos; el señor Tate al que recuerdo comprándome dulces para dejar de dar de vueltas por toda la oficina-

.gracias- le sonreí y como lo hubiera hecho un abuelo me abrazó y besó mi frente

Más personas comenzaron a decir cosas de mi madre. De cómo se fundó la empresa, los problemas, la responsabilidad, y el cáncer que la había consumido poco a poco. Después de un par de horas salí a una especie de terraza para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Me quedé mirando toda la ciudad mientras recordaba las veces que la acompañé a ese mismo edificio en el que yo había sido tan feliz por estar con ella.

-hola- dijo Terry situándose a mi lado con un par de copas de champagne- toma- me tendió una

-¿puedo?- pregunté sorprendida

-una no te hará daño- me dijo con una media sonrisa (un milagro) di un trago a la copa y sentir el líquido bajar por mi garganta fue placentero- ellos insistieron en hacer esta "celebración" les dije que no debían hacerlo- lo dijo en tono de disculpa

-está bien. Es lindo saber que la recuerdan de esa manera- se me quebró la voz y Terry me abrazó; de un momento a otro comencé a llorar- es demasiado- dije entre sollozos

-lo sé y lamento haberte traído- dijo refiriéndose a la junta, pero yo no hablaba de eso, yo me refería a lo difícil que habían sido esos dos años sola, siendo fuerte pretendiendo estar bien.

-la extraño tanto- lloré aun más y me abracé con fuerza de Terry. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó el cabello. En esos momentos él era como un hermano para mí, un pilar en mi vida que impedía que trastabillara. Admito que cuando Terry se lo propone puede ser cariñoso y, humano.

Todo ese mes Terry estuvo más cerca de mi, más de lo habitual. Una tarde me llevó al cine para mi gran sorpresa diciendo que desde hacía mucho tiempo no me daba ese gusto. Otra tarde me llevó de compras, lo que fue un poco incomodo tanto para él como para mi, pero a final salimos vivos de esa extraña situación.

-falta una semana par tu cumpleaños- me dijo cuando nos estacionábamos en su casa ya que a la mañana siguiente teníamos que salir de viaje a Boston- ¿quieres algo en especial?- me preguntó

-la verdad no- me encogí de hombros- ¿sabes que no traje ropa para el viaje verdad?- le pregunté cuando entramos a su departamento

-María la enviará por la noche

-¿porqué no me llevaste a casa y pasabas por mi mañana para irnos?-pregunté

-el vuelo es a las ocho, te habrías tenido que levantar a las seis de la mañana, aquí al menos dormirás una hora mas, el aeropuerto no está muy lejos de aquí

-ok- dije ante su plan tan bien estructurado aunque el hecho de dormir en casa de Terry me ponía un poco nerviosa.

Mi nana no llegó esa tarde; comimos, Terry trabajó, yo adelanté un trabajo de la escuela y la noche llegó. –Te daré una pijama y dormirás aquí- me llevó hasta su habitación y yo me quedé fría ante el plan. Sacó de su armario una playera enorme para mí y perfecta para él junto con un pantalón que también me quedaba enorme, pero era usar eso o dormir con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa.

-gracias- dije tomando la ropa. A las diez de la noche me cambié de ropa en el cuarto de baño, me trencé el cabello y salí a la recamara donde estaba Terry acomodando las cobijas y como nunca nadie lo había hecho me arropó y yo me quería reír por su manera sobreprotectora.- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dije sentada en la cama con las cobijas sobre mi cuerpo, él asintió y yo tomé valor inhalando profundo- ¿cuándo te volviste tan amargado? Quiero decir, es por mí por lo que ya no sonríes, no bromes como solías hacerlo; siempre que te veo estas de mal humor. Dime si en verdad he sido tan desesperante, irresponsable. ¿He sido una carga tan pesada?- pregunté queriendo saber si había sido mi culpa el cambio de Terry. Él me miró a los ojos por varios segundos, se sentó en la cama muy cerca de mí sin decir palabra.

-nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a decir eso- con su mano acarició mi mejilla y yo sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- chocó ligeramente su frente contra la mía y poco a poco se fue acercando a mis labios. Primero me besó despacio, yo gemí y fue el momento perfecto para que su lengua entrara a mi boca; por inercia correspondí su beso tomando du cara entre mis manos. Nos besamos no sé por cuánto tiempo hasta que se nos acabó el aliento y él se separó-duerme- fue lo único que dijo levantándose de la cama dejándome con el cuerpo temblando mientras caminaba a la puerta y la cerraba tras de si.

-¡ya no eres el de antes!- escuché como gritaba una mujer en la sala- ¡desde que esa niña está a tu cargo te has olvidado de mi! ¡Solo te importa ella!- me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la puerta para escuchar bien

-soy lo único que tiene, tengo que estar a su lado- respondió Terry tranquilo

-¡no es mi problema que sea una huérfana!- gritó la mujer y estuve a punto de salir y enfrentarla pero solo habría causado un problema

-¡no vuelvas a decir eso!- gritó él esta vez- ¡respétala Susana!- volvió a gritar- y ahora vete que tú y yo hemos terminado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.- un silencio de unos treinta segundos vino después hasta que escuché como se azotaba la puerta.-¡ Candy!- murmuró Terry y yo corrí a la cama fingiendo que dormía. Él entró y lo sentí cerca, mirándome. En silencio abrió su armario, sacó algo y después fue al cuarto de baño.

No sé cuanto tiempo más dormí. Terry me despertó diciendo que nuestro vuelo se había retrasado dos horas pero que teníamos que irnos, que mi ropa ya había sido traído y que me apresurara para poder comer algo.

El viaje a Boston fue exclusivamente de trabajo, claro que Terry se encargaba de todo y yo solo me dedicaba a escuchar y tomar algún apunte que después pediría que me explicara. Volvimos a casa y mmi ultima semana como menor de edad se fue como el agua que corre en un rio, rápida para nunca más volver.

El viernes, un día antes de mi cumpleaños insistí a Terry que me explicara algunas cosas de la empresa que me estaban dando vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Le insistí tanto que terminó por aceptar verme en la noche en su casa como si nada hubiera pasado la semana anterior.

-hola- lo saludé cuando me abrió la puerta

-pasa- me dio el paso y entré hasta la sala donde había varios papeles y una computadora encendida-¿algo de tomar?- me ofreció y yo le pedí agua; de un momento a otro tenía la boca seca.

Nos sentamos en la sala y prácticamente comenzó una clase de economía, marketing, logística y finanzas de la compañía. Terry me dijo todo lo que quería saber y más puntos importantes que yo no había notado.

-¡vaya!-exclamé cuando terminé de comprender ciertas cosas

-¡vaya!-repitió él divertido y yo le sonreí-¿qué harás mañana?-me preguntó mirando el reloj-o debo decir hoy- alzó las cejas sorprendido

-nada en especial, creo que me quedaré en casa-le respondí mirando también el reloj.

-¿quieres hacer algo?-su pregunta fue más una invitación y yo me quedé meditando sus palabras. Sí, había algo que quería hacer pero no estaba segura si él lo aceptaría.- ¿porqué no dices nada?- enarcó una ceja mientras sonreía y mi corazón se aceleró a mil por hora

-la otra noche- tragué saliva- cuando me…-no me dejó terminar la frase

-no debí hacerlo-se disculpó- no se repetirá- dijo cerrando los ojos. Sentí que las piernas y las manos me temblaban pero como pude me senté a su lado encima de mis piernas muy cerca de él. Con mi mano acaricié su mejilla y abrió los ojos sorprendido

-eso es lo que quiero- dije acercando mi cara a la suya- que se repita- posó sus ojos en los míos y yo me sentí completamente perdida en esa profunda mirada azul- la pregunta es si tú lo quieres- él me sonrió y con una rapidez impresionante me puso a horcajadas sobre él tomándome por la cintura. Yo sonreí y me sujeté de su cuello acercándome más a su cálido cuerpo.

-yo también lo quiero Candy, siempre lo he querido- dijo al momento de aprisionar mis labios con los suyos embargándome de placer.

-¿cuánto tiempo?-pregunté entre sus brazos después de hacer el amor

-mmm, no sé, tal vez desde que te conocí- besó mi cabello y me estrechó más fuerte- siempre te he querido Candy, de una u otra manera. Como un padre

-sobreprotector- me burlé

-como un hermano- agregó ignorando mi comentario pero con una sonrisa en el rostro- y a partir de hoy como un hombre- tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos e hizo que levantara mi cabeza para besarlo- te amo Candy

-te amo Terry- le respondí rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos para entregarnos una vez más el uno al otro.


End file.
